Cry Me a River
by milovroxmysox
Summary: It's like talking to a child. I shouldn't have to listen to excuses. There shouldn't need to be excuses. But no, I've spoiled him. Whenever he does something wrong I slap him on the wrist and send him off. ONESHOT


**I have no idea what I'm typing. I'm listening to "Cry Me a River" by Justin Timberlake on my computer, searching for inspiration. It's probably gonna be RoryLogan based. i hate them together, so this is gonna bge the end of their relationship I guess. So, here I go. I might add the lyrics to this song in, but since it's a guy singing to a girl, maybe not. This may end up being horrible. But I never test the waters, I'm gonna dive in.**

**Also, I fon't know exactly what was said in episode 6.08, so I'm gonna tryt and remember what was said in their argument. So don't be upset that I changed what was said.**

**And this is in first person, and for those of you oblivious ones, the first person is Rory.**

88888888888888888888888888888888

"You were a jerk." Look at him. He's grinning like a little kid who's mom just agreed to give him fifty cents to go to the ice cream truck. This is his last chance, so he decided that it would be the perfect night to be a drunk. To imbarass me in front of Jess.

"What did I do?" God, way to play oblivious. You know what you did asshole. I hate you. I hate you. I hate myself for loving you.

"He wrote a book, he's doing something with his life and you mocked him!"

"I didn't mock him!" standing up, "I was challenging him!"

God, it's like talking to a child. I shouldn't have to listen to excuses. There shouldn't need to be excuses. I should be able to talk things out and work things out with him. But no, I've spoiled him. Whenever he does somethign wrong I slap him on the wrist and send him off. Like when parents think that THAT would help us with lessons in life. Well it looks like his parents did a hell of a lot to punish him.

"What am I doing, I'm living with my grandparents, I'm in the DAR. I'm not talking to my mom..."

"Temporary, all temporary."

"I'm doing nothing with my life, I'm partying all the time..."

"HEY! I gave you a month, it's not my fault that you went over that month! So don't you DARE blame me! Don't you dare!"

"I didn't say anything about you!"

"Come on, let's go" Whoa, were having a fight and you want to GO. What kind of mind even considers doing that. If you want a shot in hell with being with me you better own up and grow up.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, let's just go..."

"No."

"Come on Rory,"

"NO!" What is your problem! You fucked everything up and now you want me to go with you! I'm not gonna be that girl!

"Fine, you wanna go off with John, or whatever?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna go off with Jess."

"Then how are you getting out of here?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going with you!"

"Fine," He reaches into his jacket pocket and throws a fifty on the table. "Take a cab, take a bus, I don't care." He turns out and leaves. Just like that. Like he didn't give a damn. Like he doesn't have a care in the world. And I loved him. Why did I love him? Why?

It all rushes to my head. Yale ... Logan ... DAR ... poolhouse ... Emily ... Mom. Oh my God, mom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Paul Anka! Come here baby!"

"Oh, I feel loved..."

"Would you like for me to call you baby, is that what would make you feel better?" Lorelai asks beginning to giggle.

"No, thank you." Luke says looking uncomfortable. What a shocker. The phone rings and Lorelai jumps at the chance to answer it.

"Hello, Buddy the elf what's your favorite color?"

"Um, blue."

"Rory?" Luke looks up from the car manual that he was pretending to be interested in with wide eyes. He's met by another pair of wide eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything, Yale, Logan, Grandma, The poolhouse, everything"

"Honey I'm sorry too, please come home, where are you?"

"I'll give you one guess" The moment I said this, my hand placed itself on the doorbell, and I was met by a chiming noise.

I saw a figure through the windows run up and swing open the doors.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Love? Hate? This may be a oneshot, but I'm not sure. Your reviews will decide.


End file.
